couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Le Quack Balloon
"Le Quack Balloon" is part one of the third episode in Season Four of Courage the Cowardly Dog, written by David Steven Cohen. It aired September 20, 2002. Synopsis In this episode, Le Quack takes Muriel on a trip to Sweden to get rare Swedish vinegar to finish her cookies, but Le Quack's using her to steal Swedish money. Plot The episode starts with Muriel and Courage making "Scottish Dream Cookies". Muriel opts to use four pounds of butter instead of two, saying that she loves her cookies buttery. Suddenly, Eustace enters the room, asking Muriel is she had seen his missing glasses. She says she hasn't, and as Eustace bumps into objects, she suggests that Courage help Eustace find his glasses and be his guide dog. Eustace retorts he doesn't need a guide dog, but takes the dog anyway. As they search outside, Courage sees a hot air balloon, which lands very close by to him and Eustace. Courage tries to tell the Eustace, but he thinks the dog only found his glasses. To add to the dog's distress, Le Quack reveals himself, announcing his return. Courage runs back inside, dragging Eustace with him. Courage tries to warn Muriel, but she assumes he was just suggesting to use five pounds of butter in the cookies, which she agrees to. She walks away, and while her back is turned, Le Quack replaces the Scottish cookbook with a Swedish one. When she opens the book back up, she notices an ingredient she hasn't noticed before; two ounces of rare Swedish vinegar. When she wonders aloud how she is going to get to Sweden to get the vinegar, there is a knock on the door. It's Le Quack, saying he is from Swedish Hot Air, and offers Muriel a ride to Sweden. He leads her to the balloon, much to her joy. Eustace says he isn't going anywhere; with or without his glasses. Muriel asks Courage if he wants to go with her and Le Quack, but Le Quack points out the basket can only hold two people. The two start to float away. Courage tries to cling to the basket, but Eustace pulls him back down. Le Quack clips a bungee cord around Muriel's leg, saying it was a safety belt. Then, he opens a floor hatch and Muriel starts to plummet down. Courage witnessed Muriel falling and he goes to save her. However, before he could catch her, the bungee cord causes her to fly back into the basket. Le Quack asks her if she enjoyed it. He also adds it is the only way to get the vinegar; she must "drop and pluck" from the air. Then, he makes her do another practice, despite her protests. While she is falling down again, he reveals his true motives; he is not leading Muriel to Sweden for the vinegar. Instead, he is going to use her to rob a giant Swedish piggy bank. When a soaking wet Muriel returns, she says that it is actually fun, if you can get past the terror. The duo go to various locations for little robberies, like New York, Mississippi and France. Unknown to them, Courage is hot in their heels, dragging Eustace along with him. When he feels that Muriel is ready, Le Quack takes her to Sweden for the big robbery. He tells her the vinegar is under the piles of "green leaves", and she must take out all the "leaves" before she can get the vinegar. Muriel goes for it and empties out the bank. She then tells Le Quack that she didn't see any vinegar; rare Swedish or otherwise. Le Quack assures her it is there, so she decides to have another peek. Then, she notes that the "leaves" looked like "foreign money", and Le Quack replies by pushing her out of the balloon. Courage and Eustace arrive, and the dog uses a pair of binoculars. He sees Muriel, and he also sees Le Quack trying to saw through the bungee cord. An alarm is sounded and cannons aim at Muriel and the balloon. Courage tries to rush to her aid, but Eustace gets caught in a cannon. The dog removes his collar and watches as the cannons are fired. Eustace is sent flying through the air and he pops the balloon. As it drops, Le Quack fully cuts the cord and Muriel starts falling to the ground. Courage crawls into a cannon and is shot into the air. He catches the old woman in mid air and they crash into "Swedish Yummies". The cannons continue to fire until the piggy bank is destroyed. Le Quack returns to the safety of the ground via parachute, along with a rain of burned Swedish money. Eustace flies all the way back home and lands headfirst into the toilet (where he finds his glasses) Meanwhile, Muriel and Courage find that Swedish Yummies has various Swedish vinegars. Excited, she announces they were going home to make cookies. Courage ends the episode by putting on a pilot cap and goggles, saying "you gotta fly, baby! Fly!" He gives the viewers a thumbs up before the episode concludes. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Le Quack Minor Characters: *General *Lieutenant Quotes * Le Quack: Le Quack is back! * Eustace: '''(After crashing inside a toilet bowl, the farmer finds his glasses) Hehehehe! Right where I thought they were! * '''Courage: You gotta fly, baby, fly! Trivia *The engine on the train is a 2-2-0 engine or an American Planet type steam locomotive, which was only built during the pioneer railroad days, circa 1830. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" because of all of the work they did on every railroad until 1928. These types of engines have four wheels (two leading wheels, two drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Courage and Eustace would have no way of reaching Paris from New York just by walking, and Le Quack's hot air balloon would not get to France, then Sweden that fast. fr:Cookies suédois Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Season 4